In the related art, the vehicle, especially the electric vehicle with two drive assemblies, generally has a bad continuity of the power transmission of the drive axles, and takes a long time to increase or reduce speed. Thus, there is a need to improve the power transmission system of the vehicle and the gear-shift control method for the power transmission system.